After Midnight
by Saphirerose
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song After Midnight by Mercedes Lackey It is Cain/Shindo so if you DO NOT LIKE YAOI DO NOT READ


After Midnight By: Skyrose22193 Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwalker or the lyrics. Nightwalker belongs to whoever owns it. The lyrics are After Midnight by Mercedes Lackey. I am not getting paid for this as I only write for enjoyment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the dead dark hours after midnight  
  
When the world seems to stop in its place  
  
You can see a little more clearly  
  
You can look your life in the face  
  
Cain looks at the night sky, the millions of stars brightly shining. His golden hair softly moving in the night air as if the wind was playing with it. His honey-coloured eyes close and he seems to visibly change from the powerful, in control master vampire into one who is weary of the fight with his fledgling Shindo.  
  
You can see the things that you have to  
  
Speak the words to true for the day  
  
In the dead dark hours after midnight  
  
Little friend will you listen and stay  
  
"Is it really worth while to continue. The more I pursue Shido the more he seems to run. Perhaps I must accept that he is no longer mine and allow him to be with those of his choosing. It seems that is the only way he will be happy. He no longer sees me as a lover but only as the one that wishes to possess and control him against his will."  
  
In the time when I never knew you  
  
I could view the world as my own  
  
I was God's own gift to his creatures  
  
And I wore an armor of stone  
  
"Once I was strong enough that I didn't want nor need anyone. I would charm and bed many without ever thinking of their feelings. It was always just for night, and most never saw the day again ."  
  
I was wise and faithful and noble  
  
I was pompous, pious and cold  
  
I was cruel when I never meant it  
  
To cold to touch or to hold  
  
" I was what anyone wanted me to be. I was the golden-haired noble that appeared and stole the hearts of many. They saw me as one who was a great catch but not once were any able to touch my heart. They always hit a armor of my own making that kept me from being hurt."  
  
It was you who broke through my armor  
  
It was you who breached through the walls  
  
With your pain and your desperation  
  
How could I not answer your call  
  
" That was until the day that I met you. Your beautiful violet blowing in the wind. I only met you by chance. I felt your sorrow and pain. You were bound to marry one you didn't love. It was set up by your parents and to protect family honour you would have gone through with it, despite your wishes. It was this that drew me to you and in the end it was this that made me change you into a vampire, so that I alone could possess you."  
  
How could I have guessed you would touch me  
  
And in ways I couldn't control  
  
How could I have known I would need you  
  
Or have guessed you have seen to my soul  
  
"I never expected to fall in love with you. You somehow manage to get through all of my defences. In the beginning I thought that it was only lust and by the time it I found out the truth it was far to late to stop it. By then I could not live with out you, nor did I wish to return to the way I was before."  
  
For as I taught you so you taught me  
  
How to love and why to care  
  
For your love had thawed my winter  
  
Taught me how to feel and dare  
  
" I taught you to be a vampire and protected you from all who would attempt to hurt you. But in the end it was you who taught me the greatest lesson. How to love. You were the one unlike so many others that tried and failed, you alone managed to gain my heart" Cain stood there for many more minutes just thinking. Then he felt a gentle pull within his mind. He turned slowly preparing to be disappointed, only to find that his mind was not tricking him and Shindo was indeed there. He quickly walked to where shindo stood. The violet-haired vampire just continued watching him with his teal eyes. "Cain" "Shindo....., why are you here?" " You ... called to me here." Lightly he took one of Cain's hands and placed it over his heart. Cain could feel the light beat of Shindo heart against his hand and felt how it was slightly faster than normal. "Cain, if just for tonight I want to be with you. No more fighting . All I want for now is to enjoy your presence." "Shindo, beloved..." With that Cain gently pulled the violet haired vampire into his arms. Shindo didn't resist, allowing his sire to have his way. He leaned his head on his sire's chest just enjoying the gentle beating of his heart and the safe feeling he got with Cain's arms wrapped around him. "For once, I will do what I want no matter the consequences." Cain looked down at the Shindo's teal eyes and saw reflected in them all the emotions that were in his own. It reminded him of the time when Shindo lived with him. Slowly to give Shindo a chance to back out , Cain pull the lavender-haired vampire's face towards him bringing their lips together in the kiss that both wanted. When I looked tonight I discovered  
  
I could not against and oppose  
  
In the dead dark hours after midnight  
  
I learned that I owed you my heart Cain pulled away after several moments but kept shindo wrapped in his arms. He looked once more into the teal eyes."  
  
" My heart belongs to you and only you, beloved." "I know and mine is yours." With that Cain pulled into another kiss that was sure to lead to many more things to come that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, this is my first Nightwalker fanfic. Sorry that it turned into sap at the end but I was depressing myself and wanted Cain to have a happy ending. Please send any reviews to saphirerose@comcast.net. Thanks. 


End file.
